All My Demons
by XxXxGotta-Luv-MOExXxX
Summary: "I want more. More than this. It's not living!" Rat, Cat, Cow, and Rabbit. Loved? Feared? Hated? All their lives' they've suffered and lost. Now, Akito's through. He seeks the upmost anguish of others. Of the Zodiac. This is a story of how even with so little they can find the will to overcome all their demons Or... Can they? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. Please, READ AND REVIEW. (YAOI)
1. Be My Devil

I'd Die For You.

He hated it. Why did he of all people have to go deliver a package to Akito? Didn't they have Mail men

for that? He agreed to it, but it was only because he didn't think anyone else deserved to go. Not even

that stupid cat.

"I suppose I have no choice..."He sighed, as he went through the gates of the Sohma property noticing

the silent emptiness. This emptiness chilled him to the core. Since he'd become so dependent of always

having someone to be with he's forgotten what this loneliness felt like.

Walking forward the silver haired boy passed the many houses of the Sohmas'. It was

freezing cold and snow littered the ground. He never liked winters much. When he was young

it just gave Akito and him more time to be together. Nothing pleasant ever came from those times.

That was why winters were something that he faced rather- well reluctantly. Snapping him out of his

thoughts, the light chirp of a bird reminded him to look up and turn left just barely avoiding slamming

into a wall.

Taking in a deep breath of ice cold air, He allowed himself to slip back into his thoughts. Of

all people only Akito could truly scared him. Even the devil himself probably couldn't compete

with Akito as to who frighten Yuki the most. As he neared Akito's 'territory' he mentally prepared

himself. (I can't do anything bad. I just have to shut up and behave.) he thought. Dreading the moment,

he finally reached Akito's door. He knocked and then waited for the voice he knew all to well.

After a moment Akito demanded angrily. "Who's there?!"

Akito's tone made him flinch, but Yuki replied doing his best to keep his voice steady. "Akito, It's

me, Yuki. I brought your package."

...

There was a shuffle of footsteps then the door slid open and Akito's eyes locked on

me. He looked me up and down before saying. "Oh, Yuki how nice to see you..." Akito's

smile was as warming as a dark cold empty prison in hell. I could only nod, trying my hardest not

to just run away from him. "Come in Yuki. Don't simply stand outside in the cold. You don't want to

get sick do you?"

(Like it's any warmer inside with you oh, and by the way Akito you make me sick so

please go to hell.) Were thoughts I could never bring myself to say. So I just nodded again,

reluctantly walking past Akito into the room. I had to admit it was warmer in the room than outside.

That is until Akito sighed, lightly running his fingers down my back sending a shiver down my

spine. "Don't touch me." On instinct I turned, slapping his hand away.

The room went silent, Even the sounds of the birds outside seemed to fade away as the package

dropped to my feet. I could feel deadly dark eyes set on me that seemed to bore into my very soul. It

felt like an eternity standing there until I worked up the courage to finally look up at Akito.

I bowed my head in shame. "A-Akito, I regret my actions terribly! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

Suddenly, Before I could react I was being pulled up by my hair forcing me to stand on the tips

of my feet a cry of pain escaping from my lips. Then Akito forced me forward onto my knees. "Why

do you do this to me Yuki!?" Akito screeched at me all while yanking me back and forth.

I felt involuntary tears forming at the corners of my eyes in repentance knowing it would get a lot

worst from here on. "Answer me! Damn it Yuki!" I felt a sharp stab of pain as Akito kneed me in the

ribs making me let out a loud groan. With his free hand he forced me to look up at him. "You pathetic

piece of crap..." He sneered, Leaning down forcing a rough kiss on me, biting down hard on my bottom

lip.

"Ng!" I tried to push him away but it was no use. Akito leaned down, nipping at my collar. It hurt

too much the way he did it. I couldn't just let him do this to me. I had to do something. Anything... "Stop!"

I turned hitting him away with my elbow weakly.

It worked though, Akito flinched away. Yet all my hope faded as I realized it inflicted barely any

damage. Angrily he turned back at me grabbing the collar of my shirt pulling me up "After all I've

done for you! You ungrateful little brat!" Akito swung his free hand down to smack me, just as I

shut my eyes and braced myself for what came next.

The pain never came.

I opened my eyes and looked up slightly, A figure stood at the door a look of shock on his face. A

figure I was grateful to see. Akito stood up, flinging me onto the ground. I landed with a thud and a soft

moan came from my lips as the pain in my ribs gave me trouble breathing. "Oh, Ayame... What brings you

by?" Akito asked kindly. I could just imagine him with a gentle smile that never reached his eyes.

"I was just passing by- and I heard someone call for help... But that doesn't matter! Akito what are

you doing to Yuki?" For once in his life Ayame looked seriously mad. No, not mad. Furious. Yet all that

went through my mind was (Who? Someone called for help?

For me? Why?)

"Ayame understand. Yuki defied me. For that he must be punished. So if you would so kindly leav-"

Akito was stopped short as Ayame stalked forward forcing Akito to step back slightly. "I can't let you

Akito. You can't hurt my little brother anymore." With his next words Ayame's voice shook slightly. "I'll

do anything please... Just don't punish Yuki."

Akito pondered the offer for a while then said. "Fine, but you have to endure the punishment instead. For

however long I feel like. While keeping me fully entertained as my slave. If you cannot then I will punish

Yuki even more severely."

Ayame didn't look like he liked the deal, yet he still nodded. "Okay, Akito I'm yours. Anything you say."

I stood up immediately only to fall onto my knees utterly dizzy. "Ayame don't do it!"

My older brother looked at me and smiled. "It's okay Yuki. Don't worry about it." Ayame strode forward

grabbing my hand pulling me up and led me to the door.

"But it'll be too much for you to endure!" I tried to reason with Ayame.

He chuckled shaking his head. "C'mon Yuki. Have more faith in me. I'll be fine."

"Liar!" I hugged Ayame tightly, Looking up at him frustrated.

Ayame seemed surprised, but he still smiled. "Sheesh, I run at you. You sprint away. I pull away. You

won't let go." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Yuki just go home and forget what happened today." He

ruffled my hair then pulled away, and began sliding the door shut.

"Please! Ayame! Let me suffer! Don't do it!" I pleaded.

Ayame stopped just short of closing the door and looked at me dead serious. "Listen to me Yuki: I would

do anything for you. I would even die if it meant you didn't gave to suffer anymore." With these last words

he shut the door.

"Ayame..." I stood there for a moment. "Ayame..." Then I lost it. "Ayame! Damnit!" I slammed my weight

against the door but it was locked. I hopelessly tugged at the door before I heard a sound of pain that could

only be from my brother. I backed away quickly sickened by the noise tripping over some steps falling back

onto the hard cold snow-covered ground.

"Why would he do that?" I muttered to myself. Standing shakily stumbling away from the sounds. "Why!?" I tripped

falling into the snow. It burned my skin with its icy sting.

I shoved myself off the ground and mindlessly stumbled to nowhere. I think I twisted my ankle. I'm

sure, it hurt, but I was too numb inside to feel anything, but hate. Hate towards Ayame for willingly giving

himself up for me. Hate for Akito who forced pain upon my brother.

Yet the greatest hate was towards myself. Yuki the coward who couldn't just silently endure the pain.

Then a dreading realization came to me as I remembered what Ayame had said.

_"I was just passing by- and I heard someone call for help..."_

**I** called for help. It was **me**... was all I could think before I collapsed giving into a

dark world of slumber.

_**End.**_


	2. Doubt

**Heyo! Okay, So I've been trying a A LOT harder to make this story suck a lot less. Well I really have been having weird writers' block. I mean I KNOW what to write but not how to write it. Oh, and I don't know much about Rin yet since I haven't gotten to her part in the manga so sorry if she's OOC. Anywhoo enjoy!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, OR yaoi which in opinion is much easier to say. It's just gonna be fluff though so chill. Oh and Yaoi fangirls. YES. In request of a friend of mine there shall be a straight couple..for now of course. They won't last..teehee**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All rights go to their respectful owners. All I own is the fanfic idea.**

**btw: I didn't work very hard on this chapter since it's pretty unproductive. I'll work harder on the next chapters though!**

**_Doubt. _**

Kyo's POV:

Tohru held my hand as we walked through the forest that was close to our home._ Our?_ I

shook my head slightly. Tohru, Shigure, Yuki and me. That's a really screwed up life. _Yuki..._

"Ah!" I felt a jerk as Tohru yelped and jumped.

"What-" I looked down and realized I had squeezed her hand too tight. I quickly chose to let go. "Oh,

Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh, Yes!" Tohru gave me one of her signature smiles and I couldn't help but smile slightly. _Ugh, Why _

_am I like this?_

I haven't exactly been too observant today. The one person I hated the most in this world was in

pretty much 100% of my thoughts and it pissed me off so damn much. _Why the hell did that rat _

_have to go to deliver a package to Akito? _I tried to tell Yuki it was stupid and to sit his idiotic ass

back down but no. He insisted it was just fine that he go-_ Wait? Didn't they have Mail men for that?_

_I should of thought of that._ I looked over at the trees we past as we got closer to our house.

_Oh, dang it! _I clenched my fists. _I was thinking of Yuki again! No, He's just a parasite that's no good_

_for anything except being a smug little bitch. Yeah, if he gets himself into trouble I swear I'll beat the living sh-_

"Kyo-kun?" I looked over at Tohru surprised by the change in her tone so much that I nearly tripped

over a branch on the ground.

I quickly recovered and looked at her picking up the pace slightly. "Yeah?"

She hesitated slightly. "Are you worried...About Sohma-kun?"

" Of course not." I smirked hoping it would mask my shock that she would ask such a question. "He's

gonna be fine. What? Don't tell me you've been obsessing over him the whole time he's been gone..." I

looked forward not trusting myself to look at Tohru and reveal what was really on my mind.

"Well, I just thought that you might..." I glanced at her and she quickly looked away blushing. "So-

Sorry." I stopped grabbing her hands pulling her close. Her eyes widen slightly.

"Tohru..." I looked into her eyes. "Are you jealous?" She averted her gaze looking at the ground. Tohru

was so odd. She saw nothing wrong with a same gender relationship. All she saw was a- rival? _Ha, Like_

_ Yuki would ever catch my attention. _ "Oh come on. Don't worry- Like I could ever fall for someone like

him. Your the only one for me. I love you." I leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her lips

were soft and sweet, but something was missing. _Something, This feeling... I can't do this..._ I felt her pull

away. She smiled up at me. "Kyo-kun, I can tell."

I was confused until I realized she thought I was lying. _But how could I be lying? I thought it was true_. "No,

I swear It's just that he's gone to Akito and I'm just annoyed. I don't care much for that damn rat, but even

then I would still be angry if Akito tried anything."

There was a moment of silence before Tohru spoke up. "I see... Well, don't worry. I'm sure Sohma-kun will be

just fine. He's really great and-"

She was cut off as a noise echoed through the forest. I heard someone running, fast. His breathing heavy and

face pale as if he had witnessed something gruesome. Shigure ran into the clearing and said the simple words

that I feared to hear. "It's...It's Yuki. He's..."

...

"Is that Yuki?" The small German boy asked terrified.

"Shut up! Go get Hatori! Hurry!" The taller black and white haired boy replied. Momiji took

off running and he couldn't bare to look back in fear of what he would see.

"Oh!" Kagura kneeled next to the boy. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter!" Haru ripped off his big jacket and leaned down covering the limp shivering

silver haired boy on the ground. "Damn it! I can't wait for Hatori! I'll take him myself. " He got in

position to pick Yuki up off the ground.

"Stop!" Rin smacked Haru without a second thought."That could kill him."

"And he'll die if he just lays here!" Haru jumped up barley able to contain all his anger.

"He will be fine." She insisted taking off her own jacket placing it on the unconscious boy.

"But-" Haru protested.

"Look Haru, If you really care about Yuki you'll listen to reason." Kagura looked up she herself also

wanting to take the sick boy inside, but resisting her own desire.

Haru glared at them angrily. "Why don't all of you just go to hell?!" He stalked off waving his middle

finger at them.

Kagura looked at Rin with a pained expression. "Will he be alright?" She peered at Yuki then quickly

looked away unable to understand why he seemed so pained even in sleep.

Rin turned her head away watching the falling snow and uttered a truth that Kagura didn't want to

hear. "I don't know. We don't even know how long he's been out here. He might not make-"

_Smack_ Rin's cheek reddened as Kagura slapped her. Rin looked at the brunette expressionless.

"Shut up..." Kagura muttered.

"You asked... " Rin sighed stroking Yuki's hair. A moment pasted. Then two. Three. Her eyes widened, for

this was not a normal sickness she realized as her hand touched the burning forehead.

_Yuki could...die._

**_ End._**

...

_**Thanks for reading! Please Fav if you like. Follow is you love and Review to hate or love it. If you have any fav ships you want to see happen PM me. kk? Cya!**_


	3. Sin

**RAINBOWS, UNICORNS AND CUPCAKE SPRINKLES! Gosh, No one likes yaoi anymore. Well, except for every fangirl I know. Hm.. My own argument is invalid. Whateva. Do you listen to music while you read fanfics? I do. I read Momiji's/Haru's part in this fanfic while listening to ****_E.T._**** by Katy Perry and OMG I felt like this story was actually pretty cool. SO if you do listen to E.T. I recommend you start the music at the point were I have the *time passing* part I also listened to ****_Jar of Hearts_**** by Christina at the beginning of the story. I know how much you don't care about what I'm writing, but It makes the story a heck of a lot more enjoyable.**

**So WARNING: Yaoi/Shouen-ai! And I don't even know why it's a warning. Yaoi is a blessing. IT'S JUST GONNA BE FLUFF! ...maybe...What does fluff mean again?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights go to there respectful owners. I just own my mind and story idea. IF I did infact own Fruits Basket Tohru would be a supporting character. Let there be yaoi. Oh, yeah I'm nor doing the weird line thing anymore. I am lazy.**

Yuki's POV:

I awoke and the sight that greeted me was the complete opposite of how I felt. I was in a bedroom that's walls were made of smooth wood. The room was reasonably sized and a small mantle for fires made of stone was in the corner. The wood in the fireplace was ablaze emitting waves of warmth around the room. I laid in a twin sized bed which surprised me from the usual. It was soft and the blankets that covered me were quite comfortable. I sat up quickly and then I felt it. The pain generated throughout my body causing me to fall back onto the covers.I rolled over curling up feeling a drop in my stomach as an unnatural chill began to surface. _It hurt...It hurt so much._ My head began to throb and burn rivaling the chilling pain that coursed through my body. _This couldn't happen from just sitting up, right?_ _Ah, I'm being a fool if I think this is pain- _I sat up attempting to disregard the pain even though I still clutched the bed covers tightly. _Forget it,_ I grabbed the blanket that covered me and scooted off the bed wrapping it tightly around me. I began to make my way towards the door before tumbling forward. "What?" I noticed a large cast on my left leg from the knee down.

"No..." I whined knowing this would slow me down. Sighing, I decided it didn't matter. I could still walk and no matter how much it hurt I'd be a true weakling if I let that hold me back. Securing the cover around me I made my sad, pitiful way to the door. Turning the knob, I pulled stepping back so it could open fully. The door was silent as it opened and that was good for me since I was as swift and quiet as a clown riding a bull on burning coals- wait make that coals on fire in the midst of a thunderstorm. WITH the occasional drunkards singing.

I stepped into the hallway. It was a long hall also made of wood. _This must be a cottage of some sort. _I thought hearing the vague sound of voices. Bracing myself I bit my bottom lip slightly to make sure I wouldn't cry out from the pain. I couldn't let whoever was here know I was awake until I knew where I was. _In fact, why was I here? _Limping I turned left to the longer area of the hall since a wall was two feet to my right. The voices became louder with every shaky step I took. I walked down the hall until if made a sharp turn to the right. I stopped just in time to avoid falling down the stairs to what looked like either a average sized assassins meeting room or a very large living room. I think I'll go with the living room. I tried to keep quiet as I peeked slightly, but silence wasn't necessary. Almost everyone was yelling in angry voices.

I heard the slam of a hand on a table causing me to flinch. "I just don't think we should only leave two protectors with him!" _Wait, was that Shigure? _

"Yeah, Where's your common since Kureno?" The voice of a girl asked less angrily but, at the same time irritation was in her words. _So, straightforward... Might that be Kagura?_

In no time all the other members of the Zodiac were arguing back and forth about who would be _his _protector. _Who was this person they spoke about protecting? Why were they so important? Why was everyone here? _I became overwhelmed with questions in my head.

Abruptly, the doors in the far corner of the living room slammed opened and in view I could see a flash of orange hair along with a cold currant of wind flowing into the room."I'll stay here and protect him." He declared the second he opened the door. Without giving anyone a chance to argue he continued. "I can fight. I'm stronger than a lot of you. Plus, these mountains belong to Sensei." With that said no one disputed . Kyo stalked into the room casually plopping down on the sofa. I sat looking down at the scene that had ensued in awe.

Another voice made it's sudden appearance also proclaiming pretty much the same thing. HatsuHaru said with a superior tone. "I'm also staying to protect him." The sound of protests arose before he cut them off. "Argue and I'll kill you." There was a moment of silence before everyone broke out in agreement with Haru as if he was absolutely genius. Haru slid the double doors shut behind him before leaning on the wall. "The last 'protector' should be pretty simple to choose."

Someone called out. "Wait, shouldn't we discuss the matter of Ayame and Akito first?" I froze, the memories flooding back into my mind. I wasn't the only one. The room had once again gone utterly

still.

Shigure hesitated. "So, You guys don't know everything that happened? Well, you see Ayame..." With the next words he said I felt a numbness spread through me that couldn't be cured by any medicine known in the world. It's also when I snapped. I stood a heat of pain mounting, yet I still backed away._ I couldn't have done that. _I fell back onto the ground. _It wasn't true. _I stared up at the ceiling, wishing it would just collapse so I wouldn't have to endure this grief._ No, It was true _and I couldn't live right knowing what I did. The great sin I committed.

...

Momiji's POV:

Everyone had left leaving only three behind. I looked around at the living room. It was quite large with a fireplace to my left. The stairs that led upstairs were far to my right. The room was decorated nicely. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and a large circular, soft, blue rug covered the floor. A small coffee table was in the center of the room along with a large black "L" shaped couch. A black sofa was a few feet from the fire and a few bean bags were scattered around the room. To add to the wonder a TV was hung above the fireplace facing the couch. Aside from it all none of us had even communicated in the last 3 hours.

Kyo sat on the floor staring at the rug. Haru was leaning on a wall deep in thought. Rocking back and forth on the rocking chair I felt I didn't know how to deal with such a dark situation very well. Adjusting the pink cap on my head I thought. _Well, This was...Quiet. Maybe I should try to lighten the mood._

Kyo began to speak before I could even open my mouth. "Someone should go..." His voice began to fade off as he began to sink back into his own thoughts.

"...check on Yuki." Haru finished turning towards Kyo.

From this simple act Kyo seemed outraged instantly snapping out of his daze. "Hey, Why the hell did you do that?!" He looked up glaring at Haru.

Haru tilted his head back, smirking. "What? Does the wittle kitty cat think his wittle love won't make it?" The ox said mockingly as if he was talking to a moron. _What? Kyo was being more agressive than usual and Haru... He turned to Black Haru so quickly. They must be much more stressed than I am._

Kyo stood tense and ready for a fight. "Huh? What in the damn world makes you think I'm worried about that idiotic rat? I couldn't care less!" The ginger clenched his fists.

"Sure," Haru shifted slightly. "Your reason still is _**"Oh, I'm just here because Akito is-"**_

Kyo began to stalk towards Haru raising his fists. "Why don't your shut your damn mou-!"

"I'll go check on him!" I jumped up unable to watch them get into a a fight for nothing. "Um, Kyo. Yuki might wake up soon and we all need to eat. You're the only one who can really cook so if you don't mind please cook up something nice?" I turned to Haru. "And...It's a little dusty in here don't you think? Maybe it'd be a good favor to Yuki if you cleaned up alittle. We don't want him getting sicker, right?"

They both looked at me for a moment before Kyo turned to his right walking towards the hall that led to the kitchen. Haru crossed his arms and spoke in an almost threatning tone. "I'm only doing this because of Yuki. Don't forget that Kyo."

Kyo paused looking back at Haru. "And don't forget the reason I'm doing this." Kyo turned leaving the living room. The salt and pepper haired boy also left seemingly in search of cleaning products.

***time passing, only like 2 minutes passing but who cares? Gosh, this is like so not into the vibe of the story..anywhoo like I said, Time passing***

Yuki?" I pushed the door to Yuki's room open walking inside. The older boy was curled up on the bed his grip rather unyielding for someone who was asleep. I got closer troubled by his lack of peace. Yuki twitched in his sleep letting out something that sounded like a hurt sob and I rushed forward not bothering to think. "Yuki!" I got onto the bed looking down at my sleeping cousin shaking his shoulder lightly. Yuki wouldn't wake up. The rat of the Zodiac lay unmoving and I began to fear the worst. "Yuki, please wake up..." I pleaded. "Please..." In an instant before I could react I felt myself being flipped over.

"Ah!" Landing on my back, I looked up at him. My hands were pinned above my head by my wrists. Yuki's presence was that of a ruthless hunter looking down at his prey.. "Yuki...?" My eyes widened as he leaned down looking into my eyes as if searching for something. "I- I came to see if you were okay." His face was so close. He adjusted himself using one hand to pin down my own. With his free hand he caressed my cheek lightly running his fingers down my neck to the collar of my shirt. I blushed unable to move due to his strong grip. "Um, And you seemed like you were having a bad dream so I-" As if I had bored him the nezumi let go getting off the bed standing up. He closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking. Sitting up I tried to recover from what had just happened. Regarding Yuki he looked like he usually did, but something was definitely different.

Maybe it was just that he wasn't fully awake yet._ I mean, He's always dark like this before he wakes up fully, right?_ I tried to stay on task remembering why I had come I asked. "Yuki, Does it hurt? Are you alright? You were hurt pretty bad and..." I saw his left leg and only white boxing tape covered his leg from his lower shin to his toes. "Oh! What happened to your cast? Hatori said you shouldn't take it off until you've recov-" I didn't have a chance to finish as Yuki turned leaving the room as if I didn't even exist. I looked at him go feeling anxious. _I hope he's okay..._

They sat in the dining room each of them staring at the table that was full of wonderful foods all courtesy of Kyo. A picture of a traveling shepherd hung on the farthest wall and the kotasu they sat around had a blue covering over it. The dining room was averagely sized and quite normal yet it had an air of mysterious elegance.

"So, were the hell is Yuki?" The cat finally spoke up annoyance in his voice.

"He's upstairs." Momiji looked down in shame unable to look at the others.

"Well, He should get his ass down here. Didn't I cook this stupid 'health' food so the damn rat could get better?" Kyo began to stand clearly pissed.

"Yuki can do whatever the hell he wants Kyo." Haru looked up at the cat ready to knockout the other if Kyo dared to try threatening his dear Yuki in any way. "He'll come down when he feels like it okay?"

"Ya, well he'll..." G_et worst if he doesn't eat_. "...ruin this meal for everyone if he doesn't come down." Kyo argued back hoping he didn't look like he was lying. The rabbit hadn't looked up, but the neko knew that **he knew **exactly what Kyo was hiding.

Luckily the hot and cold Haru sensed nothing different and spoke in slight agreement for he too wanted his precious Yuki with them.. "I guess I'll go get him then so chill out." The ox stood and exited through doors to his left. Hurriedly, Haru made his way down the hallway and up the stairs to were Momiji said Yuki would be. Reaching the top he saw the silhouette of his cousin standing at the far end of the hall looking out at the dark, snow covered mountains. Seeing Yuki a feeling of cold trepidation overcame Haru causing him back away slightly. _What- Is this? _Yuki's aura was usually so refined, but now it felt as if... Akito were here. This great hostility Haru felt was directed towards him.

Silver hair turned, the light of the moon shone on his ever so pale skin. Yuki gazed at the ox a smirk spreading across his lips a look cold as winter itself gleamed in his violet eyes. "How nice to see you Haru..." The nezumi approached his cousin almost playfully. Haru couldn't move. His body _wouldn't_ move as fear paralyzed him on the spot. His eyes widen when Yuki wrapped his arms around his neck gently. "Have you come by to entertain me? Perhaps." Yuki answered his own question when Haru failed to answer. Speaking in a

hushed tone he leaned closer pinning the ushidoshi on the wall. "But if not I suppose I'll have to educate you on how to treat your superior properly." His voice was so inviting and foreboding at the same time.

This wasn't Yuki, yet It was. The boy who stood there with menacing eyes and a sadistic plan in mind was the cousin Haru had loved since the first day they met. And like Akito had tortured all the members of the Zodiac it seemed Haru was Yuki's foremost chosen prey.

End.

**...**

**Wait, This is the moment where your like. "WHAT THE F***?!" This Aint nothin' like prince Yuki you cra cra chick!" Then you blackmail me right? SWAG. In any case I think if YOU THINK very hard you'll understand what just happened. I think there might be a few spelling errors considering I'm too lazy to check. Well, please comment, rate, review, favorite, follow, blackmail and continue fangirling you wonderful fabulous people! Till, the next chapter amigo! Oh and nezumi=rat and ushidoshi=ox if you didn't know. I really hope you know what neko means though. Hm. This might turn out as a love square...weird. I guess you should tell me your favorite love triangle before I go fangirl crazy.**


	4. Love Me Hate Me

** So you Might not even care. Cause I don't- OH MY GOSH! Watch Attack on Titan! Or don't! But either way on YouTube look up 'Die Young Attack on Titan parody' It's super awesome! It'll be the first thing that shows up and it'll have a long title. EPIC people made it. Anywhoo I own nothing at all in this except my mind, but the mafia probably owns my mind too so yahoo! Oh, if you read this after Kyo's POV a song came on while I was reading over my odd fanfic and it was called Sexy, Naughty, Bitch (male version) or something like that. Gosh it changed this so much. Well enjoy! Or don't! Oh right! Beware! YAOI! **

...

**_Love Me. Hate me._**

Kyo's POV:

"So, What the heck are you so worked up about?" I asked the flustered usagi.

Momiji cringed shaking his head frantically. "It's nothing!" He looked up giving a big derpy smiling. "Really, I'm fine."

"You annoying little blond!" I got Momiji into a light headlock giving him a noogie.

"Wahh!" Momiji flailed his arms wailing in a childish voice. "Kyo's being meeean!"

"What? Does this hurt? Does it?" I continued the art of the noogie ruffling Momiji hair hopefully beyond repair.

"Meanie!" The younger blond pouted.

"Ya, well if you didn't smile like such an idiot I wouldn"t have-"

"Wait, Kyo did you hear that?" The rabbit perked up.

"No, hear what?" I frowned.

Without waiting for a response he pulled away."Follow me." Momiji stood walking out of the left exit. Standing I followed confused.

"Where are we-?"

Bringing a finger to his lips Momiji paused turning back to look at me. "Shhh..." He then continued to walk down the hall. Reaching the stairs he took a deep breath before silently creeping up the stairs. I pursued him careful to not make a noise. The usagi made it to the top of the stairs coming to a standstill. I stopped puzzled by his facial expression. It looked like he blushed over a million shades of red if there was such a thing. "Momiji?" I quickly got to the top and the sight that laid before me caused me to join Momiji in his million shades of red blush.

Pinned back against the wall sitting on the floor was the salt and pepper haired boy breathing in short rapid huffs. His shirt was almost all unbuttoned while his hair was a messy clump. A figure had him pinned. Shirtless pale skin, chest wrapped in a white tape because of injury he looked over at us.

I looked into the nezumi's eyes unable to look away. He spoke leisurely "Ah, Nice of you to join us. Do you like what you see, hm?" Yuki purred giving me a devilish grin before leaning in locking lips with the feeble weakened Haru and all I could think was _Damn, That's...damn..._

...

The silver haired boy sighed bored looking away from the moonlit window. "Ay, If Har-Har won't answer you why don't you just let me set him straight, hm?" Momiji and Kyo jumped blocking the rat's path.

"There is nothing straight about it!" Kyo shouted.

Momiji said uncertainly. "We can't let you do that to Haru again."

"Pssh, I'm sure he enjoyed it." Yuki simpered twirling away falling back onto the big black couch which brought Kyo's attention to something of prior importance. The neko said trying to possibly annoy his cousin."Would you put a shirt on you idiot?"

Violet eyes looked humored as Yuki peered at Kyo not even attempting to show that he had heard a word that the ginger had said. This action made Kyo feel very uncomfortable and he had no choice but to look away in order to avoid looking stupid in the face of his adversary. Finally, acknowledging his words the nezumi answered in a childish manner. "I'd rather not. This weird bandage tape around my chest is REALLY uncomfortable."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The cat of the Zodiac became overly pissed at the other's words. He stalked forward ready to fight.

Unexpectedly Momiji slipped in-between the two. "You shouldn't fight. We need to figure out what's happening."

"Like hell I will! Don't worry Momiji I won't hurt him. I'll just kill him, Violently!"

Yuki smirked. "Listen to our cousin, Kyo-kun. But if you truly insist on me putting a shirt on I'll do it for a favor yet I doubt you'll still want me to put on a shirt once we've started." The nezumi giggled before rolling over purposefully falling onto the floor landing with a soft thud. "Hm...I believe that I just made my chest injury worse." He said thoughtfully.

Stomping forward Kyo yelled ticked off. "You! Crap, You smug little-"

"KYO!" He stopped as the frightened rabbit looked up at him a determined look in his eyes.

"Momiji..." It wasn't like Momiji to yell which made the neko take a step away.

Calming down the usagi looked up serious. "Don't you see what's going on? That boy, our cousin... Yuki. Isn't OUR Yuki."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe not, but I'm sure It's true."

"I think Momiji's right." Haru's voice startled them so much that they both flinched. "Huh? Are you not surprised?" The ox's eyes locked on their target.

Shrugging simply Yuki sat down on the coffee table casually. "No, it was quite obvious when you were going to stop be a boring nuisance of a quiet soul."

"Thanks." Haru said sarcasm so clear in his words.

"Your welcome." A equally sarcastic voice replied. The room filled with tension faster than the speed of light as the two boys stared each other down. "I think you've been holding it in for rather long Har-Har. Why don't you tell them the lovely story of what happened, hm?"

It seemed the ushidoshi didn't even stop to think as he answered. "Gladly... Alright well see I went upstairs to check on him, remember? Well, when I got upstairs..."

_Silver hair turned my way, the light of the moon shone on ever so pale skin. _Beautiful..._ Yuki gazed at me a smirk spreading across his lips a look cold as winter itself gleamed in his violet eyes. "How nice to see you Haru..." The nezumi approached his cousin almost playfully. _What was this? _I tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond. I tensed when Yuki wrapped his arms around my neck gently. "Have you come by to entertain me? Perhaps." Yuki answered his own question once he saw that I wasn't going to answer anytime soon. Speaking in a hushed tone he leaned closer backing me up onto the wall. "But if not I suppose I'll have to educate you on how to treat your superior properly." His words seemed to invite and intimidate me all at once._

What should I do?_ I felt skillful hands prowl my exposed skin each time stopping just short of touching anything but my arms and neck. I know I shouldn't... But I wanted more so much that I just watched him as he began to unbutton my shirt nimbly. After just a few touches here and there I already was getting tired of such teasing. "Yuki..." I involuntary whined._

_He snickered. _Huh? Was he laughing at me? _Enticing words whispered barely audible . "If you're going to be so lustful then I guess you truly are a dirty scumbag Har-Har." Before I could counter this offensive insult I sensed soft lips on my own. Yuki's lips. _After so many years of wanting this...

"Haru?" Momiji chimed for the 3rd time finally inducing the lost ox back into reality.

"Oh, uh sorry." HatsuHaru said still kind of in lala land.

"Well, Haru? What happened next?"

"The hell?!" Kyo looked at Momiji freaked out. "You actually WANT to know what happens next?"

The usagi blushed then argued back. "At least I wasn't drooling over what he said."

"I am and was NOT drooling! See!" The cat reached up only to touch exactly what Momiji said would be there. Drool. _I'm screwed... _"It's not drool! It's lipstick made from water of the Sahara desert!"

"What the-? Kyo that's even worse than drool. Plus the Sahara barely has ANY water." The rabbit pointed out.

Kyo pointed at the younger boy in an almost Shigure laugh-and-point signature way. "Like you would know anything! You're a blond!"

"That's not even-"

"Look, as much as I love to se you two bicker I believe our sweet cousin has something to say correct?" The nezumi said in a laid back tone that didn't match up to his words.

All three boys looked over at Haru for more of a 'history' lesson. "I actually don't remember anything that happened after that."

"You- Got drunk?!" Cat and rabbit exclaimed stupidly in unison.

"No!" The ox was getting more uncomfortable with each passing second. "Well, no... I'm not sure."

"In any case I know what happened." Heads turned to face their overly carefree cousin. "I mean, What kind of a boy would I be if I couldn't remember as much?"

"Then what happened?" Momiji leaned forward slightly.

Sighing dramatically as if the topic almost disinterested him, Yuki began. " If you must know-"

"Wait!" Kyo blurted out abruptly. "Why the hell are we listening to this- freak?!" He pointed at his life long enemy angrily. "Look at him! The damn rat doesn't act like that! Sure, Mr. Perfect is a total annoyance, but this is completely different! That's NOT the real- That's not the real Yuki!"

Reticence filled the room as the words sunk in. Kyo was so fired up that when the figure rose from his seat and approached him, he just stood there. What brought him back into the moment was an unexpected pain in his side which caused him to stumbled back. Not giving him a chance to regain his footing a hand reached out grabbing him by the hair pulling him forward onto his knees. "Hmp, Now that we have no distractions I believe that I may continue. Unless someone has something to say, hm?" The ginger attempted to look up at his attacker and saw Yuki glaring down at him as if he was a distasteful ugly mutt. " No one? Okay, then I suppose I shall continue..."

_Evidently tired of his lustful cousin the silver haired boy began to pull away ready to return to his room. Yet the ushidoshi had other plans as his aura changed instantaneously. "Where do you think you're goin' rat?" He reached out and grabbed the other by the wrist pulling Yuki right back to him. _

_Surprise was evident on the nezumi's features as he blushed slightly. "Har-Har?" Haru smirked loving the look of bewilderment that Yuki gave him. _

_"What? You think you can just kiss me and get away with it, huh?" The ox sat back leaning on the wall setting his lighter cousin on his lap all while slipping off the older boy's shirt. The pale flawless skin caught him rather off-guard causing him to gasp marginally. He expected Yuki to be beautiful, but this was extraordinary. _

_"Oh, I see." The equally dark, greedy rat grinned noticing Haru's awe and adjusted himself in a sensuous manner . "So you're Black Haru." He tilted himself forward slightly. "Now to the true topic, You thought the kiss was for you? How disappointing...I thought you were smarter."_

_"And I thought you were smart enough to shut the hell up." Haru took no time in forcing a kiss on the nezumi. The other responded immediately, and soon it became a fight for dominance. Reaching under Haru's shirt Yuki felt the smooth skin lightly moving his fingers nimbly across the surface. The other shivered slightly as cold fingers roamed his chest. "Ah...Y-yuki..."_

_Almost in fear that someone else might hear Yuki pushed Haru back by the hair then kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue into the others mouth. By this time the nezumi was straddling Haru's waist without having realized their position had changed so much Yuki leaned back to observe his prey. Haru was having a hard time breathing which brought a look of satisfaction to the rat. The sound of rapid footsteps coming up the stairs caught his attention and he paused not bothering to change position at all seeming to like how messed up this would look. _Hm, I wonder what they'll think of this lovely situation...

...

He stopped just short of telling the story and instead changed his word's quickly. "Ah, Well on second thought it's truly nothing important. What happened doesn't matter anyway so we might as well forget!" Yuki said brightly. "kk?"

"Um, sure." Momiji replied unsure of himself.

"Yeah..." Haru looked away as if trying to remember what had happened.

"Ow!" Kyo cried out annoyed as Yuki got him in an arm lock. "What the hell?!"

"I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't punched at me right after I just finished talking." Yuki replied coolly.

"It wasn't a punch! I was stretching!" Kyo argued back.

Even evil had a meter of how far patience would go for them and this was well worth a fight. " Well, That was one murderously violent stretch Kyo-kun..."

_**End.**_

...

**So, yeah... Rate, hate don't rape, comment, review, favorite, follow and whatever else you do. Make scones if it soothes you. But this chapter was just...yeah... I don't know why I wrote this. It got me no where in the story- wait (smirk) actually...**


	5. Never or Forever?

**IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED No. 6 THEN YOU HAVE NOT LIVED! Oh, and thanks for taking time to read to horrid chapter of mine. ANYWOO- No. 6 Is a sorta in the future kinda Scifi romance ONLY 11 episodes! I wish they had more episodes! IF you love Kyo you will love this! WATCH IT AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! So, yepo! I own nothing except my mind. Enjoy! Or don't...**

...

_**Never or Forever?**_

Momiji's POV:

I awoke in the living room on the couch next to Haru. The first thing that came to mind was the throbbing pain in my right calf where Kyo had accidently thrown a log at me. Mind it being 'accidental'. He had meant to hit **or kill **Yuki with it, so I guess I couldn't really blame him. _But Yuki could of been more gentle with Kyo._If only Haru would have stopped them, yet he also joined in. It was tough to just watch them be so aggressive with each other._I swear when Kyo wakes up he'll probably feel pretty trashy._

My stomach rumbled reminding me of how we hadn't made time for dinner last night. Everyone else was still asleep so eating without them would be rude. We all stayed in the living room last night considering if anyone in the fight had tried to go anywhere they'd have a log chucked at them. Trust me, I know. Haru was on the couch and Yuki and Kyo were sprawled out on the rug covered floor having both fallen asleep after a long while of fighting. _Kyo fell asleep first so I guess Yuki won._

_Right, Yuki... Something had definitely been different about him._I stood flinching from the pain in my calf but walked over to check the clock on the wall that read 3:54 AM. It was really early yet oddly enough I didn't feel tired at all. _They probably won't be waking up anytime soon. I should do the right thing to make sure none of them catches a cold._ Hurriedly, I went over to the little machine on the wall that changed room temp.

_What was it called again? A thermo- I guess it doesn't matter._ I turned the heat up slightly then moved on to a cupboard that was built into the wall grabbing two fluffy blankets _I'll call the fluffy blankets...covers . Yeah, that's simple just so it won't get too confusing-_and a thinner cover for myself.

_Oh, these covers are so warm. Well that's to be expected of covers from a heated cupboard._ The cupboard was almost like an oven, but for blankets and A LOT less hot. _Oh, gotta hurry before they cool down too much!_ I set the thin one down of the coffee table then went over to Yuki and Kyo.

They were sleeping close enough to each other that one cover would be sufficient for the both of them. Almost the second I laid the cover down on them they both shifted at the change in temperature. _They literally just moved closer to each other._I had to suppress a oncoming giggle. Grabbing the next cover I moved towards Haru who was in a somewhat almost sitting position with his head tilted back sleeping soundly.

_He's so cute!_ I thought as I draped the cover over him being as quiet as possible. Smiling slightly I began to turn away.

Like so many times before I was defenseless as something unexpected happened. I was pulled back onto the couch by strong arms. Once I understood what was happening I looked to my surroundings. His arms were wrapped firmly around my waist and my back rested on his chest the cover having fallen to the floor. "Haru...?" I asked turning my head slightly to look at him.

He kept his eyes closed in a rested manner and I was glad because I was blushing rather deeply. "Shhh..."

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You really should get some sleep Haru."

"You first..." He muttered.

One way or another he'd get what he wanted so sighing in defeat I decided to ask a question of my own. "Why didn't Tohru-chan come up the mountain with us?"

Haru opened his eyes and looked at me. "Three guys and one girl alone on a remote mountain... Yep the cops won't care at all. Totally innocent." Sarcasm rang in his words so openly. I opened my mouth to give any good reason she could have come, but I didn't get the chance as he spoke seriously. "Sohma business and she has her two bestie's. Plus who knows how long We'll be up here?"

A sudden thought occurred to me. "What about school?" Even though the cold season had kicked in super early, because of some weather thing that happened every so often, this year it was only the end of October so about two months of school were left till winter break. _Two months with Haru..._

"We're getting self-taught student packets every week so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh..." Our position had become rather uncomfortable so I nudged at Haru's arms and he let go without protest which annoyed me slightly, but I kept a neutrally kind expression as I turned so I could sit on the couch facing Haru. "And what are they going to tell the school about where we are?"

"Dead." The look on my face must have been priceless because it took all Haru's willpower to keep from bursting out laughing.

I pouted looking away and he murmured a 'sorry' still trying to recover himself. _Not like I need a sorry from you. I'd forgive you without it._ "Nah, We Sohma's are rich. Money equals that the school doesn't care as long as we get the work done and pay the money."

"Oh, Okay... Hey, Haru?" I leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with the gentle, wise expression that I loved so much.

"Well, I was wondering-" The words caught and I couldn't- _I can't... Maybe less direct? _"Are you... Do you like anyone?"

Haru looked at me for a moment before blushing slightly. "Ya, I do."

"Are they part of the Zodiac?"

He seemed taken back by my sudden interrogation. "Uh, yeah they are."

"Okay," _I can't ask him who it is. That would be the worst thing I could ask. _"So, Why do you like them?"

Judging by the look on Haru's face it appeared that he was already certain of the answer. "He's the greatest person I know."_ He..._ "But I can't tell you more..." His voice sounded almost- pained.

"Okay, You don't have to." I looked at the wall as if fascinated with it. "On another note, What do you think?"

I didn't have to be more specific because Haru understood perfectly like he always does. "Well, if it's for the sake of someone we love then it's worth it, right?"

"Yeah, I just hope everyone else will be okay..." _Oh, right we should probably think up some plan._ "What about Yuki? He's different. It may be hard, but sooner or later we have to figure out what's going on with..." My voice faded off as I noticed a sudden change in Haru's mood and looked up at him worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I already knew the answer, yet I wanted the definite confirmation from Haru himself, even if it hurt. "Yuki." _So I was right._

"What about Yuki?"

"You know, "He paused as if the words hurt to say. "He- he kissed me Momiji...I don't..." He tensed and I felt Haru's grip around my waist tighten slightly.

I knew enough about the situation to kind of understand how my cousin felt. I had to be strong for him. "Do you not know how to feel? Is it that he wasn't our Yuki? Or are you doubting your feelings for him?"

"Yeah, I- Is it a lie? Momiji, Can't you understand? It hurts...too much. I don't know what to think. No one could ever understand this pain... Does he love me? Am I just being toyed with? How am I supposed to know when I don't even understand him? You're lucky Momiji..."

_No..._

"-That you don't have to deal with the pain of being rejected love. You actually know and understand your situation."

_Stop...Don't..._

"You're the kind of person who can choose and get what he wants-"

_Please...You're wrong..._

"When all I can do is try and stay sane on this horrible unforgiving course called love." Haru looked at me with a envious but serious expression. "I know when you fall in love that you'll make sure that person knows instantly..."

_Shut up..._

"And I'm sure they'll jump into your arms willingly." He offered a sorrowful smile and hugged me and I hugged back. Not because I thought he was right. Not because his advice gave me hope. Because I couldn't face him.

_ I can't... because I love you Haru..._

...

Kyo's POV:

"Yo, c'mon wakey, wakey! Kitty and Nezumi! We don't have all day! Well, we do but still! I'm hungry so wake up now or we're eating without you two!"

_Shut up... _I didn't want to wake up but I did notice a thick blanket covering me. My arms were wrapped around something warm and I snuggled up to whatever it was arms tightly around it. And as i opened my eyes I found myself face to face with- _Oh, crap _-Yuki. _Our faces are barely an inch apart!_I flung myself away hitting my head on one of the legs of the coffee table. Not exactly a good feeling.

"Smooth..." I heard the stupid ox mutter.

"Damn, ow." I rubbed my head sitting up looking at HatsuHaru who peered at me with an expression I couldn't identify.

"Kyo you're idiotness is showing again." Haru noted at the blush on my face.

"That's absurd! " I shouted back at him.

"I'm surprised you'd know such a word..." A dull voice turned my attention to the nezumi. He stood looking down at me. Seeing him seemed to remind my body of the fight from last night. _He's gonna hit me again, right? _

I tensed ready to fight off any attack, but he just stood there. Looking. Looking at me with depressed, obscure eyes. His aura was- dark and bland. It felt like despair had been personified. Before any of us could mutter a word Yuki turned away from us as if we didn't exist and began to walk up the stairs.

Momiji spoke up hesitantly. "Yuki, are you okay?"

I heard him say something yet it was unclear. We looked at one another. "Um, what did you say Yuki? " Haru asked frowning.

With the nezumi's next words it sounded like he was explaining some tragic past in these few words. "It's no use... " The nezumi didn't turn to face us as he continue walking up the stairs in a gloom and doom fashion. I think I could speak for all of us when I say that we preferred the bastard from last night to this dark devil of despair.

_Either Yuki has some serious bi-polar issues or-_ Momiji and I both looked at Haru instantaneously coming to an understanding.

Could Yuki have developed a- Dark side? Or even worse- a 'Black' side?

**SUCKISH ENDING! SO MUCH OOC! DANG! Hey, at least it's not all Bella and Edward right? Rate, follow, comment (or whatever it's called) I don't like this chapter. It is soooooo horrible. Someone kill me now. Dang I'll try harder on the next chapter. I swear! If you read this. please review- Even if you hate it. please. Yep, I'm desperate, but I BEG YOU. **


	6. Closer

**This is really sad that it took me like 3 weeks to write this piece of crap. Yep, I suck. Writer's block really gets to me. HEY which ships do you prefer? Should a HaruxYuki happen or a YukixKyo go down. I really don't know. Anyway please enjoy, or don't enjoy my little chapter that makes no sense to me. oh and I own nothing. If I did unicorns and pasta would fly around- wait, what? oh, And I love the Anime FREE! It's beautiful and awesome. One final thing. I got the moves like- JEAGER!**

...

**_Closer._**

Momiji's POV:

As I walk into the room I wasn't surprised to see Yuki sitting on the bed, staring at the wall a blank look covering any emotion that might have been present. "Yuki?" I paused before moving closer. "Are you doing okay? It's pretty nice outside. The snow is really beautiful, Don't you think?" I smiled gently.

After about a minute of no response I continued. "I hope the weather stays good. Well, I mean a good as it can get on a mountain." I giggled slightly. "Anyways the thought of how we'll get school work done may have crossed your mind, right?" I slipped in front of Yuki giving him a big smile. "Well, no need to worry because-"

After that I carried on the one sided conversation never quite getting a response from the nezumi. He just sat there as I talked on about different things all the while trying to avoid saying anything that would remind him of the incident with Akito. Truly, None of use know what really happened. All we know is that Yuki had been through something quite terrible and Ayame had been locked up by Akito. Some of the older Sohma's had tried to talk to Akito about it but they had simply been ignored. I finished talking about something that happened at school once. "Then so Haru couldn't remember he was the one who put leeks in Kyo's school lunch." Still, there was no reaction. Yuki shifted slightly every so often but that was all. It was getting rather hard trying to come up with new things to talk about, but I think it was okay. "Moving on, You should have seen Haru and Kyo jabbering it was quite the battle. They never stop do they?"

For the first time I noticed something different about him. _Was that...? Yes, There was a-_ "Yuki, did Akito do that...?" I blurted out before I could think it through. Menacing eyes turned on me with almost murderous intent. Quickly, I stood shocked at his sudden mood change. I tried to apologize. "Sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to..." I was truly sorry I had mentioned it. As it was my apology had no affect on his mood. The look he gave me was something I'd never experienced before. It wasn't kind and it held no warmth at all. Knowing I wasn't wanted I moved towards the door. I stopped just before exiting.

"If you can't open up to me then I hope you trust one of the others enough to be truthful to yourself Yuki..." And with that I left feeling nothing, but a sudden feeling of regret. _Wh-what is this feeling?_

...

Kyo's POV:

"Damn it! Look at me! Why the hell won't you talk, huh? What? Am I not good enough for ya?! ...Oh, hey do you hear that? Yeah, it's the sound of you being a bitchin' douche!" The ushidoshi stormed out of Yuki's room raging with annoyance slamming the door shut behind him. Momiji and I both looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Shit Haru, You were suppose to calmy make the damn rat feel better!" I punched Haru the second he got to us overcome with anger. _Damn, Bastard. How dare he yell at Yuki in such a cruel way. I swear if he hurts Yuki in any way again I will screw him up._

Apperantly I suprised him because he didn't even attempt to block and simply fell to the ground. "Gah.." A moment later he sat up groggily. "What happened?"

_So, He went Black Haru again._ Sighing I muttered. "Dumbass..."

Momiji murmured not even pausing to see if Haru was okay now use to the fact that we could half past beat the hell out of each other and barely feel hurt. _How could neither of them get the fact that Yuki just doesn't wanna talk? We should just give him some space._ Momiji looked at me. "So, Kyo it's your turn to go in there."

"Huh? I can't comfort him. Like hell I would." I argued.

"And like hell you shall." Haru looked displeased at my attitude. _What? How dare he when he-_

"Like you're one to talk. You went all gangster on him."

"Then why don't you show me how a proffesional 'comforts' someone?" He retorted coldly.

I popped my knuckles. "I'd love to. And when I'm done 'comforting' you, you'll be so 'comtorable' that you won't even feel it when I break-"

"Shut up!" The usagi had his fists clenched at his sides. He was looking down a look of understanding and slight confusion coating his expression. "Just... Don't you realize it's not what he wants? Maybe he wants us to go away, but- That's not right! He probably doesn't want us to see him in pain." It seemed that Momiji felt some sort of hurt as well when he said this. "He's hurting- So much right now... I'm sure of it."

"Momiji..." I couldn't believe that the boy who stood infront of me was truly the small, fragile, lighthearted boy I'd known all these years.

"It may not seem right, but We have to keep trying!" The usagi looked up determined. "If we don't then Yuki isn't going to ever get better. He'll be all alone like he is right now. Yuki's never been good with expressing his emotions and we have no idea what's going on, but despite that... Please try- please...We have to..." His words were followed with silence none of us uttering a single word.

_Nice... I could always count on Momiji to tell me when I was wrong. Eitherway I love Yuki too much to just leave him be- Wait!? Shit, Did I just think about how much I love Yuki? Damnnit, It's not possible for me to love that damn rat. Stupid, I don't love him. He's just hurt and that's why I feel bad. right? _Shifting I said bluntly "And what makes you think I was going to leave the damn rat to be a sad, lonely, little sissy?"

Haru smiled softly. "You can trust that I believe what you say with all my heart Momiji." My eyes widened surprised as a blush spread across the usagi's face hearing Haru's words. _Could Momiji possibly like..._

"Anyway!" Momiji quickly looked at the wall oppisite of Haru. He was trying to hide it. _Hmp, Well even if Haru didn't see it I did Momiji._ I smirked. "Will you go in, Kyo?" Momiji had turned his attention to me.

"Yeah, I'll go in. And unlike some people I won't freak out." I looked over at Haru hostility in my eyes.

Haru glared right back at me enmity clear in his aura. I turned away making my way to the door that led to Yuki's current room. "Go downstairs." I ordered glancing back at Momiji and Haru.

The usagi tilted his head slightly as if he didn't understand. "But-"

"Just go. I can handle this without you two hanging around." Momiji hesitated but nodded and began to head towards the stairs Haru following behind . The moment they were out of view I tensed one hand gripping the handle to the room tightly. Unsure of myself I took a deep breath then opened the door and strode into the room. There I saw the silver haired nezumi seated on the bed. There are many things that could have happened in these moments. He looked at me and I looked back. Anything. But what came next was something I never thought would be possible. It was something truly unimaginable.

_**End.**_

...

**So, Please review! Rate and whatever the heck people do! I'll be taking a break from updating so I can get chapters in this story done and they can actually be WELL written for you. Please, send my any feed back and stuff like that. Don't get eaten by a titan an ship Eren and Levi, Haru and Rin! Pineapple! Goodbye!**


End file.
